It is well known for vehicle seat belt systems to employ a continuous-loop belt passing through a slide loop mounted high on the pillar of the vehicle body to divide the belt into a retractable portion which extends downwardly along the pillar to a retractor and a restraint portion having its end mounted on the floor by an anchor plate and carrying a slidable latch plate which divides the restraint portion into a shoulder belt segment and a lap belt segment.
It would be desirable in such an occupant restraint system to provide a device for storing the restraint portion of the belt neatly along the pillar when the belt system is not in use. Furthermore, it would be desirable to suitably conceal the belt from airflow entering through the adjacent vehicle window so that the belt does not flap in the wind and make an annoying noise. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a device which would function to present the shoulder belt segment at a previously obtained angular orientation in readiness for subsequent use by the seat occupant upon entry into the vehicle.